


How Jesus Christ Superstar Should Have Ended

by LadyAnatar



Category: Jesus Christ Superstar - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Ending, Family, Gen, Gift Fic, Music, Spiritual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-16
Updated: 2013-06-16
Packaged: 2017-12-27 06:09:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/975352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyAnatar/pseuds/LadyAnatar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written as a Father's Day gift, the title says it all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How Jesus Christ Superstar Should Have Ended

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Paver](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paver/gifts).



> Author's Notes: I've been singing "Superstar" around the house recently, and every time I do, my dad starts complaining about the ending. Apparently, they did not put The Resurrection in the storyline. Well, this rightly offends my dad, so he (known on FanficNet as Paver83) came up with a way to circumvent the fact and told it to me. Despite the fact that I've never watched the movie or anything else, I decided to write this for him as a present.
> 
> Happy Father's Day and thanks for checking this over, Dad!
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Jesus Christ Superstar. I haven't even seen it!

As the bus finally pulled away, Peter felt numb. The only emotion swirling through his head was a rapidly-growing sense of despair.

"I just can't believe it," he commented dully to whoever was sitting next to him; Peter had no idea which of his friends the man was, nor did he particularly care. "There were so many ways we could have helped; so many things we could have done! But we didn't, and Jesus is dead." The loyal disciple slumped forward in his seat, placing his head in his hands. "No matter how amazing the Teacher was, there is just no way in Heaven, Hell, or Earth that he can come back from his horrible death."

To the remorseful man's surprise, a comforting hand landed gently on his shoulder. "Oh, I wouldn't say that," drawled a familiar voice.

Surging to his feet, Peter gazed in utter shock at the other, smiling man. "Jesus! But… how… how the heck are you not dead!?"

The startled other disciples turned to stare into the back, while Jesus himself just laughed. "Did you really think that my Father would leave me dead and you in despair?" Raising his hands over his head, he added unnecessarily "I'm~ back!"

Flinging off all sense of decorum, Peter happily tried to strangle the living daylights out of Jesus during his enthusiastic glomp.

As the others joined in, the oft-heard sound of trumpets blared and the invisible choir joined the energetic music:

 

  
_Jesus Christ. Jesus Christ!_   
_Who are you? What have you sacrificed?_   
_Jesus Christ. Superstar!_   
_Do you think you're what they say you are?_   


  
_Jesus Christ. Jesus Christ!_   
_Now we know what you have sacrificed!_   
_Jesus Christ! Superstar!_   
_You really are who they say you are!_   


**Author's Note:**

> Author's Notes 2: Couple o' quick things: "I wouldn't say that" is homage to the Looney Tunes episode where Daffy tries to escape the draftboard. Dad and I (mostly Dad) made up the second verse of the ending chorus.
> 
> Oh, and thanks to the Youtube people for the title.


End file.
